


Not Your Mama

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feels, Hand Jobs, Helpless eddie, Insanity, Large Cock, Light Sadism, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Short, Short One Shot, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: A female patient comes across a restrained and sedated Eddie. Set just after everything goes to shit.





	Not Your Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strapped Up, Weeping Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167401) by [FancyLadySnackCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes). 



> I started to think of the situation reversed, with a woman finding a restrained Eddie, and here we are!

The female patient shuffles down the hallway, giggling to herself as she sinks her teeth into a chunk of flesh. Her eyes flash like a starved, abused animal. She passes an open cell, and stops when she hears small grunts of frustration. Advancing on the open doorway, she peers in.

A muscular male patient is strapped to a gurney, restrained in a bloody straitjacket. He's quietly muttering to himself, blue eyes rolling, bloody drool sliding down to his tattered pillow. His thick legs shift, and her eyes fixate on the obvious bulge between them. He's only wearing white briefs, allowing easy access.

She licks her lips, completely forgetting her feast and dropping the chunk of flesh to the floor. A better meal lies ahead, all lovingly wrapped and ready for her. The meat rolls to the edge of the gurney, and she follows it. The man lolls his head in her direction, a sheen of sweat glinting in the soft light of the window. His cheekbones stand out in the angled light, a mutilated Adonis in the sea of ugly fuckers.

"Darling?" he whispers, his voice raw and alluring, triggering a reaction in her cunt. She giggles again, reaching out to grab his bulge and squeeze. He struggles, mouth working, a look of frustration on his handsome face.

"W...married..." he croaks, struggling to pull himself away from her, but failing. She croons and pulls upen the slit in the briefs, allowing him to fall out. He's half erect, and she pauses, her broken mind processing something. She pulls off the hospital shirt, exposing her breasts to him. Tits got many men hard, she could remember that much.

His cock twitches as he blinks slowly at her, mouth falling open and jaw working. She rubs a rough hand over his penis, and it begins swelling, the blunt head now oozing precum. The man whimpers, pulling his legs up into a butterfly position, grunting softly through the cocktail of drugs swimming in his bloodstream. She crawls up onto the gurney, straddling him and still working his thick, veiny cock. He moans, thrashing his head back and forth as she sinks down onto him. Her swollen, velvety pussy clutches down on him hungrily, and he stills, face twitching. His breathing flutters, and he flops his head back over to face her.

"D-darling...." he sobs, wiggling in the straitjacket. She begins bouncing, loud groans ripping out of her as his cock rubs her in all the right spots. He bucks up towards her, mouth falling open in stupid bliss. He's mewling, the noise completely at odds with his size and masculine appearance.

It doesn't take long for her to cum, her soft pussy spasming and massaging his rock hard member. He bucks violently as she slides off of him. He grunts in frustration, his glistening penis angry and red with denial. Sympathetic, she reaches over and jerks him off roughly, until he spurts onto his belly and chokes out an appreciative groan. His grunting quiets and his legs straighten out again, eyes drooping sleepily. He urinates on himself, unaware of the accident. 

She unbuckles the bed restraints and retrieves her dinner from the foot of the bed, ripping off a chunk and leaving it on the table for when his meds wear off. She pats his leg, pity filling her. Such a shame that a beautiful specimen had to be locked up in this hell. The soft sound of crying fills the room, the man calling out to her for more comfort, calling for his mother. He was lonely...but they all were.

"I'm not your fuckin mama," she hisses, twisting his penis in annoyance and making the cries louder, pain choking him. She shuffles away. Her focus returns to the meat, all memory of the distraught man quickly fading from her damaged mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Maedhros36  
> Twitter: Maedhros36 
> 
> Kofi donations: http://ko-fi.com/honeygrunge
> 
> Willing to consider requests.  
> Thanks for reading ^.^


End file.
